


Ready to Go

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: “Ah, Ms. Wolfe, the Major asked me to tell you she nipped around the corner for takeaway and will be waiting in the carpark for you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to use the "Ms. and Major Wolfe" thing.

Working weekends had become a thing of the past and Serena is willing to offer the gods she doesn't believe in, any sacrifice to get home come half past six on Fridays. She loves the job and her AAU family that goes without saying, but she’s been in theater most of the day and hasn’t seen Bernie since they clocked-in.

Raf is at the nurse’s station and smiles as she looks around the ward for blonde curls. “Ah, Ms. Wolfe, the Major asked me to tell you she nipped around the corner for takeaway and will be waiting in the carpark for you.”

“Ms. Wolfe? Raf, cause things aren’t chaotic enough around here.”

“Well, Bernie was very specific about the message, something about you losing a bet.”

“I have no memory of that.”

“Really?” Comes the familiar voice and presence of Berenice Wolfe.

Serena almost hangs her head with a sigh. Damn. She turns trying to look serious, “Not here.”

Bernie doesn’t even attempt to hide the mischievous look, which she knows does things to Serena. “Oh, but my dear sweet wife, the hospital is fair play that was the agreement.”

“When did we say that?”

Serena really ought to know better by now. Bernie leans in close to her and almost talk directly in her ear, “This morning right after you swore I’d never get you off in less than five minutes.”

Raf chokes on air behind them, and Serena turns beet red. No one else was close enough to hear but still. “Home now, Berenice.”

Bernie is smirking, and Serena wants nothing more that to kiss that look off her face. Oh, they should definitely leave the premises before Serena breaks ground rules 1 through 5 and they make a display of themselves. “Bernie.”

“Get your stuff. I’ll be outside.”

Just like she’s gone leaving Serena to stare at Raf’s shocked face. “Was there something else Mr. Di Lucca?”

“No Ms. Wolfe, see Monday.”


End file.
